Broken Strings
by BeBeSantos
Summary: Quando o Jacob foje para florestas nos EUA, pois ele quer ficar longe de Forks já que não suporta ver Bella se casar com Edward, ele vai conhecer Aphrodite. Autoras: BeBeSantos e Ingrid F. Péssimo resumo, leiam, leiam *-*
1. Chapter 1

Primeira fic de minha autoriia!!

Essa fic esta sendo feita por mim em conjunto com a Ingrid F.

Aí esta o primeiro caap

Espero que gostem pessoinhaas!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's pov

Caminhar. Correr. Caminhar. Correr. Caminhar. Correr.  
Me destransformo, voltando a ser humano de novo.  
Quantos dias eu andei como lobo ? Um bom mês, eu acho. Perdi a noção do tempo, é bom não pensar em nada. Ou quase nada. A matilha se transforma e fica enchendo o saco pra saber aonde eu estou, mas eles se ferraram, porque nem eu sei onde eu estou.

Desamarro o shorts que eu empre levo amarrado na minha perna. Eu não me sinto à vontade ficando pelado no meio da floresta, é estranho, por mais que você saiba que não tem ninguém para te olhar.

Olho à minha voltanão vejo muita coisa além de árvores muito altas. Devo estar no norte do... NÃO PENSA, JACOB! Melhor não pensar, porque quando eu me transformar em lobo eu não quero dar a informação aos meus _queridos amiguinhos_ lobos sobre aonde eu estou. Imagina se dá a louca neles e eles vem atrás de mim, me buscar à força ? Não, melhor não pensar.

Seth me falou algo sobre... Cacete, não me lembro muita coisa que eles falam, na verdade eu procuro ignorar o máximo, afinal eu estou aqui pra que ? Esquecer a minha vida pra não cometer um suicídio. Mas ele queria me dizer algo sobre ligações ? De quem ? da Bella. Mas o que ela poderia querer ? Que eu fingísse que está tudo bem e voltásse para assistir o seu casamento com o seu querido sanguessuga. Urgh.

Ela podia mudar de idéia... Por nós.  
Dei um suspiro desanimado. Ela não vai mudar de idéia.  
Legal, Jacob, você foge de La Push e de Forks pra esquecer isso e não consegue, eu devo ter muita sorte nessa vida.

Passei a mão no meu cabelo, tentanto ajeitá-lo. Não havia crescido muita coisa, continuava curto.

Me virei devagar olhando para o chão e ergo a minha cabeça lentamente para olhar para frente.  
Meus olhos se arregalaram e o meu coração disparou automaticamente.  
Diante de mim, à menos de um metro de distância, uma... _garota _(?) estava apoiando o lado direito do corpo no tronco de uma árvore, de braços cruzados. Ela tinha cabelos loiros cacheados que lhe deciam até a cintura, ela era magra, sua pele era perfeitamente pálida e ela vestia roupas estranhas feitas de algo parecido com seda. Me preparei para sentir o fedor, ela só podia ser uma recém criada em uma viagem de caça. Quando aspirei o ar, um cheiro doce de morango com alguma essência floral me atingiu. Olhei de novo para o ser que estava na minha frente, ela tinha olhos liláses.

- O que é você ? - falei praticamente e franzi as sombrancelhas e o cenho automaticamente.

Ela ergueu uma sombrancelha totalmente perfeita.  
- Eu é que pergunto. - como tudo nela, a sua voz também soou perfeitamente rude, como a minha deve ter soado.  
Bufei.

- Talvez eu esteja pirando e você só seja fruto da minha imaginação. - eu disse caminhando para frente e a deixando para trás.

Do jeito que eu estava estressado, não era muito estranho que eu começásse a ter visões. Talvez eu acabe num hospício algum dia.

- Eu não sou fruto da sua imaginação. - ela disse mais calma.

Eu parei e me virei à tempo de vê-la revirando os olhos.  
- Ah é ? - Perguntei sarcástico.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse o estranho ali.  
- Pra sua informação, eu sou uma dríade. - ela disse como se eu já devesse saber.  
Dríade ? Lembro de algo que o meu professor de história tinha falado, ele tinha dito o que mesmo ? Mitologia grega, seres mitológicos que vivem em florestas e representam as deusas do olímpo. É isso! Mas isso não existe. É, eu estou tendo uma alucinação mesmo.

- Você não existe. - eu disse seco.

- Como se pessoas que virassem poodles existíssem. - ela falou num tom sarcástico agradável, mas não sorriu.

Depois ela jogou os cabelos para trás eu pude ver que a orelha dela era como a dos elfos, era pontuda.

- Ótimo. - eu falei. - Se eu não estou errado você é a personificação de alguma deusa do olímpo, certo ? - estreitei um pouco os olhos.

- Sim, eu sou Aphrodite.

Depois dessa não pude deixar de cair na gargalhada.  
- Ah qual é ? - eu disse entre risos.- ela não tinha que ser bonita ?  
Ela bufou.

- Se você não quer acreditar, problema seu, porque eu tenho mais o que fazer.  
Ela saiu à passos curtos e rápidos. Quando ela começou a ir embora eu parei de rir e uma agonia me atingiu.

- Hey, espere! - eu disse alto.

Ela se virou para mim novamente e colocou as mãos na cintura. Inclinou as duas sombrancelhas para cima, esperando o que eu tinha pra dizer.

- Se você é mesmo uma _dríade_, você não deveria estar na Grécia ? - eu sei, pergunta idiota, mas foi a única coisa que me veio na cabeça.  
Ela suspirou, casada, antes de falar.

- Às vezes é bom viajar. Eu e as minhas irmãs viajamos sozinhas muitas vezes, nós temos uma conexão. Quando dormimos, nos comunicamos umas com as outras pelos sonhos.

- Hmmm...

Quando me dei conta estávamos caminhando juntos, lado à lado.  
- Você é um lobisomem ? - ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Meio óbvio, não ? - arqueei uma sombrancelha.

- Mas não é um filho da lua. - ela afirmou.

Nossa, _Aphrodite_ estava informada.

- Noup. Sou um transfigurador. - fiz uma careta.

Odeio essa palavra, é estranho.  
Ela riu melodiosamente da minha cara.

- Você se alimenta de quê ? Sangue ? - finalmente eu criei coragem para perguntar isso.

Eu sei, eu sei, curiosidade mórbida.

- Não. Me alimento de casca de árvore ou...

Eu a interrompi com a minha gargalhada. Ela revirou os olhos.

- O que tem de errado ? - ela ergueu uma sombrancelha e permaneceu séria.

- Nada, nad.... – ela me deu um tapa que doeu até o osso - o que você está fazendo ?

- Quem você pensa que é pra rir da minha cara? - ela estava gritando, seus olhos estava roxos, de um tom muito escoro e o cabelo parecia que iria começar a levitar a qualquer momento. Eu estava com medo, muito medo. Se estivesse em forma de lobo, provavelmente estaria com o rabo entre as patas, mas eu não iria demonstrar que estou com medo dela.

- Eu sou um lobisomem muito forte que pode te fazer em pedacinhos.  
- Ah, por favor! Você esta se mijando de medo de mim. – agora ela tinha me irritado e seus olhos não estavam mais tão roxos, então eu não estava mais com medo.

- E você está encantada com o meu abdômen! – eu disse arqueando bem as sombrancelas.

Eu vi ela olhando pra minha barriga e não perdi a chance.  
A reação já era previsível, como em toda mulher que é descoberta fazendo algo que não deve: bufar, formar uma tromba e sentar em qualquer lugar com braços e pernas cruzados. Eu a imitei sentando de costas pra ela na mesma pedra que ela estava sentada.

- Você é ridículo! - ela disse e me empurrou com vontade da pedra, assim eu cai com tudo no chão.

Eu não ia agüentar a antipatia em pessoa e como não bato em mulheres, me levantei, falei todos os palavrões possíveis dos quais me lembrava e fui embora deixando ela me chingando em uma língua desconhecida.  
Ate porque eu tenha muito o que fazer: Correr. Caminhar. Correr. Caminhar. Correr. Caminhar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Estamos trabalhando no segundo caap pessoinhas!**

**Escreva uma review e deixe duas autoras felizes *-***

**Feliciadade em dobro hein??(ta,parei)**

**Beijokas com gosto de coka pra voocs, anjoos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Faaala mulheraada!!**

**Tudo boom minhas anjiinhas??**

**Demoramos muito??**

**é um pouquiinho complicado pra gente fazer a fic em dupla por que cada uma estuda num turno daí só rola caap novo no fds.. ¬¬'**

**a Ingrid F. acho uma musica que tem tuudo a ver com o caap!!**

**eeu acheu ela linda:**** - With Me - Sum 41 (ta em itálico a letra)**

**esse caap é dedicado a ****Lya Nikolaevna**** por ser a primeirííssima a deixar review **

Jacob's Pov

_Eu não quero que esse momento  
Algum dia acabe  
Onde tudo é nada  
Sem você  
Eu esperaria aqui para sempre só para  
Ver você sorrir  
Porque isso é verdade, eu não sou nada  
Sem você_

- E eu me pergunto o que estou fazendo aqui. - eu disse pra mim mesmo.

- Eu faço essa mesma pergunta pra você, Jacob! Você já não se torturou demais? Vir no casamento dela com o sanguessuga é masoquismo demais, cara! - falou Jared irritado com a minha mania masoquista de ser.

- Cale-se, Jared! Jacob pode tomar suas próprias decisões. Se ele aceitou vir e dar esse presente à Bella, eu estou feliz por ele. – Disse Sam com sua voz de alfa.

Jared encolheu os ombros como se dissesse: "tá, tá... já que a minha opinião não importa pra vocês... fazer o quê ?"

Então eu senti o fedor adocicadamente horripilante de vampiro. Não sei porque, mas me lembrei de Aphrodite e seu cheiro doce de morango com essência floral, mas antes de eu poder pensar mais sobre o meu curioso encontro com a deusa da mitologia grega que tinha conhecido a mais de uma semana, a voz de Edward me fez sair das cidreiras.

- Obrigado. Isso é muito... gentil de sua parte.

- Gentil é meu nome do meio. Posso invadir?

-Jacob? Jacob! – era aquela voz maravilhosa que eu queria tanto esquecer, mas eu não conseguia.

É obvio que ela não podia me ver, mas eu podia vê-la, ela estava magnífica, mais linda do que nunca.

- E aí, Bells ? - disse tentando parecer descontraído, apesar do fedor.

Ela cambaleou, quase caindo, até mim, e eu peguei sua pequena mão e simplesmente a puxei pra perto. Ela enterrou o rosto no meu peito e eu me limitei a abraçá-la.

- Rosalie não vai me perdoar se ela não tiver uma valsa oficial na pista de dança. – obrigado Edward, eu falei mentalmente, era obvio que ele queria nos deixar a sós.

- Oh, Jake! Obrigada!

Ótimo! Agora ela estava chorando e a miniatura de vampiro iria surtar se soubesse que eu fiz a noiva borrar a maquiagem!

- Pare de se derreter, Bella! Você vai estragar sua maquiagem. Sou só eu.

- Só ? Jake, tudo está perfeito agora!

- É, a festa já pode começar, o padrinho já chegou. - falei com um pouco de ironia, que ela ignorou.

- Agora todos que eu amo estão aqui.

- Eu lamento ter me atrasado, querida. - disse docemente, me arrependendo da ironia.

_Através disso tudo  
Eu cometi meus erros  
Eu tropeço e caio  
Mas eu digo essas palavras_

Ela falou algo que eu não prestei atenção, estava tentando capturar seu cheiro o máximo possível através de seus cabelos, achei que ela esperaria uma resposta.

- Era essa a idéia. - eu disse sem ter a menor noção de qual era o assunto.

-Billy sabe que você esta aqui ? - ela perguntou de supetão.

- Eu tenho certeza que Sam contou a ele. Eu vou vê-lo quando... a festa acabar. - engoli em seco e tentei não olhar muito em seus olhos.

- Ele vai ficar tão feliz por você estar em casa!

Eu precisava mudar de assunto, não era definitiva a minha volta. Apesar de tudo, era muito doloroso ficar ali com as lembranças da Bella.

- Eu não sei se vou ganhar mais do que essa dança. É melhor que eu tire o melhor que puder disso. - era arriscado dizer o que vinha a seguir, mas eu já tinha chegado aqui não tinha? – estou feliz por ter vindo. Eu não achei que ficaria feliz, mas é bom ver você... mais uma vez. Não é tão triste quanto eu pensei que seria.

- Eu não quero que você se sinta triste. - ela disse acariciando a minha bochecha. Fechei os olhospor um momento e suspirei profundamente.

- Eu sei disso, não vim aqui pra te fazer se sentir culpada.

- Não, eu fico muito feliz por você ter vindo. É o melhor presente que você podia ter me dado.- ela fez uma pequena pausa - Quando você decidiu voltar?

Essa era difícil, nem eu sabia responder direito.

- Consciente ou inconscientemente? Eu não sei, acho que já faz uns dias que estou rodando nessa área, eu estava mais ou menos no norte do Canadá, mas aconteceu algumas coisas que me fizeram disparar sem rumo denovo e quando vi, já estava bem próximo da divisa nacional. Mas foi nessa manhã que decidi vir pro casamento, nem sabia se chegaria a tempo. No entanto, seria uma pena perder de vê-la assim! - sorri e ela corou - Já valeu a viajem inteira! Você esta inacreditável!

-Alice trabalhou muito hoje e o escuro está ajudando. - Bella disse um pouco sem jeito.

- Não esta tão escuro assim pra mim, Bells.

- Certo. - ela tinha ficado corada, provavelmente tinha esquecido dos meus instintos aguçados.

- Como você está Jacob?

- Eu estou bem Bells, sério, pode parar de encher o saco do Seth.

_Eu quero que você saiba  
Com tudo eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma  
Eu vou me segurar nesse momento sabe  
Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar  
E não vou deixar isso acabar_

- Eu gosto do Seth.

- Ele é um bom garoto, melhor companhia que alguns. Ee eu pudesse me ver livre das vozes na minha cabeça, ser lobisomem seria perfeito.

- Eu também tenho dificuldade em tirar as vozes da minha cabeça.

- Isso só é sinal de que você está louca, apesar de que insanidade é provavelmente melhor do que ter as vozes de um bando. Pelo menos as vozes da cabeça de um louco não mandam babás pra te proteger.

- Como? - ela disse franzindo a testa, confusa.

- Sam está por aqui, com Jared também, para o caso de eu me descontrolar. – porque eu posso voltar a ter sanidade e ir bater no seu sanguessuga, eu adicionei mentalmente.

A musica acabou e eu comecei a pensar numa forma de dizer adeus sem nos machucar mais. Não teria como.

- É de se imaginar que a essa altura eu já esteja acostumado a te dizer adeus.- eu falei sem pensar e é obvio que ela começou a chorar, eu peguei uma das lagrimas que tinha escapado.

- Não é você quem devia estar chorando, Bella. - disse segurando as minhas lágrimas.

_Pensamentos lidos são falados  
Para sempre no voto  
E pedaços de memórias  
Caem no chão  
Eu sei o que eu nao tive, entao,  
Eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Porque isso é verdade, não sou nada  
Sem você_

- Todo mundo chora em casamentos...

- É isso que você quer não é ?

- Sim.

- Então sorria, meu anjo! - ela fez uma careta horripilante na tentativa de sorrir e eu segurei o riso.- Eu vou tentar me lembrar de você assim. Fingir que...

- Que o quê ? Que eu morri ?

Eu me contorci de dor e agonia, estava durando muito essa minha alegria passageira.

- Não. - engoli em seco - Mas eu vou me lembrar de você assim, bochecha rosada, coração batendo, dois pés esquerdos... – ela pisou com uma força tremenda mas, nao fez mais que cócegas nos meus pés descalços – essa é a minha garota.

Formulei a pergunta que ela obviamente mais temia e engoli antes que saísse, mas Bella me conhecia bem.

- O que foi, Jake ? - silêncio, evitei os olhos dela. - Pode me dizer qualquer coisa!

- Eu não tenho nada pra dizer.

- É claro que tem, Jacob! Bote pra fora!

- É... uma pergunta na verdade.

- Então pergunte. - ela deu de ombros simplismente.

- Eu não devia. Não importa, é apenas curiosidade morbita.- ela sabia o que eu queria e ficou um pouco constrangida, estava escrito nos seus olhos.

- Não é essa noite, Jake.

- Quando então? - perguntei com uma ansiedade que até eu desconhecia.

- Não sei ao certo... uma semana ou duas. - ela estava brincando comigo ? Pra que esperar ?

- O que te impede ? – eu temia a resposta, mas precisava perguntar.

- Eu só não gostaria de passar minha lua de mel esperneando de dor.

Ah, qual é! Agora ela estava tirando uma com a minha cara!

- E prefere passá-la como? Jogando cartas ?ha há! - eu sabia que o sanguessuga não faria sexo com ela antes de transforma-la. Pelo amor de Deus, ela quase morria só em beija-lo, ele é mármore puro, nem deve ter graça!

- Muito engraçado, Jacob.

- Desculpe, Bells, mas sinceramente eu não vejo necessidade em adiar, você não pode ter uma lua de mel de verdade com o seu vampiro, então pra que adiar mais ?

- Eu não estou adiando! - ela estava ficando irritada- E sim, eu posso ter uma lua de mel de verdade com Edward.

Eu congelei, eu devia ter entendido errado, Edward era muito certinho, não faria uma coisa dessas.

_Eu quero que você saiba  
Com tudo eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma  
Eu vou me segurar nesse momento sabe  
Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar  
E não vou deixar isso acabar_

- O que você disse?

- Sobre o que Jacob? Qual é o problema? - Bella parecia não entender a gravidade do problema.

- O que você quis dizer com ter uma lua de mel de verdade? Enquanto ainda é humana? Você está brincando? Isso é uma piada doentia, Bells! - falei exasperado.

Eu não tinha mais consciência dos meus atos. Não ouvia mais nada, meus olhos se tingiram de vermelho, eu agarrei os braços de Bella e fechei minhas mãos neles.

-Bella, você perdeu a cabeça? Você não pode ser tão estúpida assim! Me diga que esta brincando!

Eu apertava cada vez mais seus braços, meu corpo todo tremia, eu senti o cheiro do sanguessuga e isso só me fez sentir mais raiva. Ele disse algo mas eu não ouvia uma palavra.

- Jake, mano, se afaste. Você está perdendo o controle.

Eu parei naquele instante, eu a estava machucando! Deus! Eu a estava machucando! Ela estava apavorizada.

-Você vai machucá-la Jacob. - disse uma estranha voz familiar que, como a primeira eu não havia reconhecido de quem era.

Minhas mãos caíram dos lados do meu corpo e eu fiquei com mais raiva ainda, agora não só do sanguessuga e de Bella, mas de mim também, eu a machuquei! Eu machuquei o amor da minha vida!

Meu corpo tremeu mais, meus olhos estavam tão tingidos de sangue que eu não via quase mais nada.

Todas as ruas  
Onde eu andei sozinho  
Sem lugar pra ir  
Eu cheguei num fim

Jared e Sam entraram em cena, em forma de lobos, eles estavam a minha volta, e Seth passou seus braços em torno do meu tórax e começou a me puxar pra dentro da floresta

- Vamos, Jake. Colabore, ande.

- Eu vou matar você! Vou matar você com minhas próprias mãos e vou fazê-lo agora! - eu disse para Edward.

Sam rosnou, Edward mandou Seth se afastar, mas ele continuou me puxando. Garoto corajoso.

Sam o ajudou me empurrando enquanto Jared falava com o sanguessuga através de pensamentos.

Quando entrei na floresta, eu não agüentei e me transformei, corri o mais rápido que pude, em linha reta, deixei uma trilha de destruição pelo caminho, eu podia sentir os pensamentos de Jared e Sam, os dois estavam ponderando se iriam para a festa ou não, Seth me seguia, ou melhor, seguia a minha "pequena" trilha.

Então Jared e Sam resolveram ir pra casa e me deixar.

Sai da minha mente, Seth! - pensei um pouco irritado.

Não fazer nenhuma bobagem, não é Jake ?

Bufei.

Não, pirralho, pode ir.

Okay, ele pensou meio desconfiado, mas se destransformou.

Eu suspirei aliviado por estar sozinho, mas essa sensação não durou por muito tempo. Pensei na Bella, ela estava com medo de mim. Era a última vez que eu veria ela na minha vida, eu não queria ter essas lembranças. Ela não podia ter essas lembranças de mim. Suspirei.

Eu preciso arranjar uma forma de me desculpar. Se eu tivesse uma caneta e um papel pra escrever uma carta, pelo menos... Droga, por que mandei o pirralho ir embora ? Ele podia me conseguir isso.

Caminhei mais um pouco pensando no que escreveria para Bella quando um fedor de sanguessuga entra pelas minhas narinas. Era Alice, a pequena psicopatainha frente com um papel e uma caneta. Fui para trás das árvores e me destranformei rapidamente e coloquei o short. Voltei e fiquei olhando para ela. Observação: minha cara não estava muito boa.

- Oi, Jacob. Sinto pelo mau entendido com a Bella. - disse com sua voz de soprano. - Edward ouviu quando você pensou em escrever uma carta , então o mínimo que posso fazer... - disse ela me estendo um papel branco impecável, e fedorento, e uma caneta prateada, que eu peguei.

- Ah, sim. - eu disse sarcasticamente. - talvez ela receba a carta se não morrer na lua de mel.

- Eu sei que isso parece insano de se fazer, porque a Bella ainda é humana e frágil, mas tenho certeza que meu irmão não vai arriscar a vida dela. Eles só irão tentar, e os dois não são irresponsáveis para irem mais longe do que Edward consiga suportar.

Há, grande coisa. revirei os olhos. Ela suspirou.

- Se isso te deixa mais tranquilo, eu vi que não acontecerá nenhuma tragédia, ela não irá morrer.~

Pelo menos isso, pensei comigo mesmo. Suspirei.

- Obrigado, Alice. - disse cansado.

- Tchau, Jacob. - ela disse tranquilamente e disparou na direção de sua casa.

Me transformei novamente e comecei a correr para bem longe, onde Edward não me ouvisse.

------------------- to be continued ----------------------------------------------------

**Reviews****: **

**Lya Nikolaevna****:**

**Aain..que boom que vooc achou a fic foofa meu anjoo!!**

**Nossas idéia fluíram no MSN e deu nisso!!Lol**

**Quem não gosta daquele temperamento meu beem??medisquemnaogosta??**

**Se nem a deusa do amor resiste porque nós,poobres mortais, temos que resistir né??Lol**

**Mais um caap pra você!!**

**Beijaao e enjoy it =***

**Só um review geente??**

**Não dói e deixa duas autoras felizes *-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Oii pessoas!!**

**Caap três pra voocs**

**Ta demorando porque as duas autoras tão meio que rodando em matérias diferentes no colégio ¬¬'**

**Boom..tá aí!**

**A musica desse caap é **_**you found me – The Fray**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPov

Olhei novamente o papel e a caneta que a sanguessuga baixinha me deu e me sentei no chão, apoiando as costas no tronco de uma árvore. Não estou muito longe de Forks, mas longe o bastante para Edward não me ouvir, talvez ele e a Bella já tenham ido pegar o avião para ua de mel. Uma agonia em forma de um arrepio por todo o corpo me atingiu, não iria pensar na lua de mel deles agora.  
Apoiei o papel na minha perna e comecei a escrever com uma letra horrível, mas legível.

_" Eu não sei por onde começar, eu não sou muito bom em pedidos de desculpas...  
Só queria que você soubesse que eu nunca quis te machucar, eu perdi o controle hoje, desculpe.  
Eu só não quero que você se lembre de mim daquele jeito, queria poder me despedir melhor de você, Bells, eu te amo.  
Me descontrolei porque eu não suportaria se você morresse e por favor, não se sinta culpada por nós não termos uma segunda chance de dizer adeus, só quero que você seja feliz do seu jeito. Você já fez a escolha e, por mais que doa em mim não poder te ter, me doeria ainda mais se você não fosse feliz.  
Então, seja feliz, Bella ! Por nós dois.  
Também quero que saiba que eu vou estar aqui se algo der errado ou por qualquer coisa que você precisar.  
eu ainda te amo.  
Adeus, Bells.  
Do seu Jacob."_

Reli uma vez e dobrei o papel. Acho que faltou algumas coisas, mas eu não quero pensar mais sobre isso, não quero me torturar. Corro mais ou menos uns 40 minutos para chegar na casa dos Cullens. Demoraria menos se estivésse em forma de lobo, mas não queria correr o risoco de perder a carta. Chego na frente da porta e, antes de bater, o doutor sanguessuga abre com um sorriso de desculpas e cansado ao mesmo tempo.

- Olá, Jacob. Entre. - ele disse abrindo espaço para que eu pudesse entrar.

A casa estava organizada, como se não houvesse tido uma festa à meia hora atrás. A vampira loira e Alice estavam vendo tv casualmente na sala e os outros não estavam à vista. Então fiquei parado feito um idiota sem saber o que fazer com a carta.

Carlisle ficou olhando para mim, de um jeito compreensivo mas, esperando eu dizer alguma coisa.

- Você, quero dizer, o senhor poderia entregar isso pra Bella quando ela chegar da... - engoli em seco. - viagem ?

O ruim de quando você começa a andar com sanguessugas, exporadicamente é claro, é que eles são tão compreensivos que você se arrepende de toda má educação que você usa com eles.

- Claro. - ele sorriu abertamente, mas com uma expressão que não era de felicidade completa, mas de quem compreendia o que eu estou passando. E isso é estranho, é estranho ver os vampiros dessa forma.

- Obrigado. - disse e não consegui retribuir o sorriso, se eu tentásse iria sair uma careta terrível. - Tchau. - tentei não ser rude e por incrível que pareça, eu consegui.

Um a zero pra mim !

- Tchau, Jacob. - ele colocou afetuosamente a mão no meu ombro, mas eu não recuei com o toque.

Acenei com a cabeça, agradecendo e saí dali, o fedor estava insuportável.

Corri a toda velocidade em direção a casa de Charlie.

Subi pela janela do pequeno quarto de Bella e entrei. Estava vazio, sem vida, mas tinha o cheiro dela. Duas lagrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto enquanto eu me dirigia ao guarda-roupas dela pra pegar algo que tivesse o seu cheiro.

Achei um moletom cinza que dizia 'NEW YORK' em roxo, a cara da Bella. Encostei o moletom no meu rosto e inalei seu cheiro. Algo dentro de mim gritava o quão masoquista eu sou, mas eu precisava daquele cheiro, era como uma droga.

Pulei a janela e fui em direção a floresta segurando o moletom dela. As lágrimas ainda lavavam meu rosto quando eu tirei a bermuda e prendi ela na perna junto com o moletom da Bella.

Então eu comecei a me afastar dali o mais rápido possível, passaram-se semanas. Às vezes eu me transformava em humano só para poder sentir seu cheiro e dormia com seu moletom perto do meu rosto e tinha sonhos tão reais com ela. Sonhei que ela voltou para Forks por minha causa e, quando acordava me sentia mal de novo, então estava fazendo o possível e o impossível para dormir o menos possível.

_Olá, Jake!__ - _o pensamento de Seth ecoou na minha mente assim que me transformei, só a voz dele. _melhor assim__ - _eu deixei escapar.

_Hahahaha, eu vou tomar isso como um elogio, cara ! Posso fazer companhia? A situação em casa está crítica, Leah e mamãe estão brigando por coisas de mulher que eu nem quero saber._

_  
_  
_Pode ser, quer que eu corra mais devagar pra você conseguir me acompanhar?__ - _eu estava muito fraco emocionalmente para discutir mentalmente com Seth e convencê-lo a me deixar em paz. E eu nem entendia como ele conseguiu me achar se eu devia estar aonde ? Sei lá, devo ter ficado dandos voltas na mesma floresta sem me dar conta disso.

_Não precisa, Jake! Eu te encontro! Corra mais rapido e veja se eu consigo te farejar!_

ele parecia uma crianca quicante pedindo pro pai brincar de esconde-esconde, então eu resolvi correr o mais rapido que pudesse sem prestar atenção em arvores ou qualquer coisa que desse uma pista de onde estivesse pra Seth. Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei desviar das arvores pelo olfato, era um trabalho dificil que exigia concentração total.

_Ah Jacob! Pelo menos me diga em que direção você esta indo né, cara? - resmungão - Ah, qual é ! Só me diz que é norte ou sul ! E eu não sou remungão!__  
_

_Norte Seth, eu acho que é norte, estou de olhos fechados._

Quando voltei a me concetrar em sentir o cheiro das arvores bati contra algo, não podia ser uma arvore! Pelo amor de Deus, uma arvore voaria longe!

- Ai! Como ousa ? - disse uma voz estranhamente conhecida.

Eu me destransformei muito rápido, o cheiro de cheiro de Aphrodite entrou em minhas narinas causando uma explosao de emoções.

- Poodle ? - ela disse meio confusa me olhando dos pés à cabeça.

- Meu nome é Jacob, Aphrodite.

- Eu sei como é seu nome, sei o nome de todos os seres apartir do momento em que olho pra eles, mas prefiro te chamar de poodle. - ela disse satisfeita consigo mesma e depois me olhou novamente dos pés à cabeça. - Você está nu.

Na hora eu puxei a bermuda e a coloquei no corpo, ficando com o moletom de Bella na mão.

- Caraaaca !- Ótimo! Só faltava o Seth para a festinha à três.- O que você é ? Parece vampiro, mas cheira muito bem para uma! E, cara ! Seus olhos são roxos! - ele parecia deslumbrado.

- Volte para Forks, Seth. - ordenei, mas ele pareceu não dar muita bola.

- Eu sou uma dríade, e meus olhos são liláses, Seth. - ela disse amavelmente mas num tom meio que superior.

- Claro que eu não vou voltar, Jacob! Agora eu sei porque você não tem voltado pra Forks, com uma gata dessas eu também não voltaria! - bati com a minha mão na testa.

- Cale-se Seth!

- Ora, querido poodle, por que não me contou que tinha umamigo tão simpático ? - seus lábios começaram a se repuxar em um sorriso.

- Por favor não me chame de "poodle". - eu disse numa voz cansada, mas ainda sim educada. O moletom de Bella nas minhas mãos tinha me abalado.

- Por favor ? Desde quando você conhece essas palavras ? - ela arqueou uma sombrancelha para mim.

- Qual é o teu problema, hein "Dríade"? Me deixe em paz, comedora de casca de árvore!

- Escute aqui seu cachorro, eu te trato exatamente como você me tratou na ultima vez que nos vimos. Se pensa que pode ficar emburradinho por causa de um insulto meu, só porque já veio chateadinho, pode esquecer !

- Calma aí Aphrodite, é que a garota que ele gosta se... hã... casou. - O pirralho tinha que abrir o bocão.

Aphrodite abafou uma risadinha.

- Você provavelmente não tem coração! E depois dizem que é a deusa do amor. -sussurrei trêmulo, meus olhos estavam nadando em lagrimas, provavelmente seria assim por muito tempo sempre que alguem falasse de Isabella Cullen.

Aphrodite se calou e olhou para baixo meio que envergonhada pelo que tinha feito.

- Desculpe, Jacob. - ela disse em alto e bom tom. Será que eu estou sonhando ? Ela me pedindo desculpas ? Vai chover.

- Que pena que eu não vou aceitar as suas desculpas, não é ? - eu disse bem mal-educado. - Pedir desculpas não apagam o que você disse. - eu disse isso e seus olhos começaram a mudar do lilás para um rosa fraco.

Seth nos olhava sem saber o que fazer. Comecei a me afastar e me transformei em lobo, explodindo os meus shorts. Maravilha, Jacob! Quando eu voltar para La Push vai ser em grande estilo: peladão. Mas o moletom da Bella eu havia me lembrado de amarrar na minha perna.

Comecei a pensar no que disse à Aphrodite e me deu um estalo na mente. "Pedir desculpas não apagam o que você disse". É verdade, não apagam o que eu disse e fiz à Bella. A minha carta não vai mudar nada do que ela vai lembrar de mim. Comecei a me sentir mal, muito mal. Então comecei a correr mais rápido, tentando fugir de tudo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eu to deprimida gente!**

**Só 1 ****Review?**

**Eu sei que voocs podem fazer mais que isso!!"deixe uma Review e fassa duas autoras felizes!!"(taaparei)**

**E um abraco muuuito grande na ****Lya Nikolaevna**** que comentou denoviinho!**

**Lya Nikolaevna****:vooc não é a única que faz o gênero da Leah amr!!eu sou igualzinha ela tbm!!**

**Que boom que vooc gosto do cap!ta ai maais um caap pra vooc amiiga!!**

**Beijoo =***


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Oii, moores !

A música do capítulo é Use Somebody - Kings of Leon / link - h t t p : / / v a g a l u m e . u o l . c o m . b r / k i n g s - o f - l e o n / u s e - s o m e b o d y . h t m l

Tirem os espaços gentee / essa é tipo uma das minhas musicas preferidas no mundo *o*

Thanks, meus amores !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eu tenho andado por aí  
Sempre menosprezando tudo que vejo  
Faces pintadas, preenchendo lugares que não posso alcançar  
Você sabe que eu posso usar alguém  
Você sabe que eu posso usar alguém_

JPov

Depois de duas semanas sem parar de correr eu fui obrigado a parar e pensar em outra rota: limite provincial entre Ontário e Quebec.

Tinha ouvido alguns pensamentos de Seth, ele pensava coisas sobre Aphrodite. Eles estavam se dando bem, ela parecia estar me procurando. Em algum momento eu registrei os pensamentos de Leah tentando me convencer a voltar para La Push mas logo ela desistiu.

Jacob, o peladão, tinha sumido, o lobo tinha tomado conta de mim.

- Jacob, eu sei que você está aí. Seth me disse que você está dando lugar ao lobo, mas eu sei que o garoto mal educado ainda esta aí.

Eu rosnei, ela tinha me encontrado. Ela sabia que era eu, não sei como mais sabia. Em algum lugar, o humano dentro de mim reapareceu.

Me destransformei e vi que ela estendia uma bermuda pra mim.

- O que você quer, Aphrodite? – eu perguntei pegando a calça abruptamente da mão dela e a colocando sem jeito.

- Me desculpar, sinto muito, Jacob! Seth e eu estávamos preocupados com você, eu não queria te magoar, não sabia o que você... Está passando.

Os olhos dela eram rosa claro, parecia cansada, quase chorando, realmente arrependida. Minhas palavras de alguns dias atrás ecoaram na minha mente: "Pedir desculpas não apagam o que você disse."

- Tudo bem. – foi só o que eu consegui dizer – Diga ao Seth que eu estou bem.

- Não, diga você isso a ele! Volte Jacob! Seth está se encrencando muito na casa dele. Eu pedi pra ele não contar a ninguém sobre mim, então ele só se transforma quando não tem ninguém por perto porque não consegue segurar os pensamentos. O seu líder está desconfiando. Por favor, Jacob, volte.

Sinto muito, não consigo voltar. Eu... tenho muitas lembranças que vão me fazer sofrer mais naquele lugar. Você deve saber como é difícil esquecer alguém.

_Alguém como você, e tudo que você sabe, e a maneira que você fala  
Amantes incontáveis disfarçados nas ruas  
Você sabe que eu posso usar alguém  
Você sabe que eu posso usar alguém  
Alguém como você_

Era estranho se abrir com ela, eu mal a conhecia. E nos dias que nos falamos, ela se mostrou irritante. Então ela desviou o olhar depois do que eu disse.

- Eu nunca amei ninguém. - ela disse isso tão baixo que se eu não tivesse a minha audição lupina não conseguiria ouvir.

Abri a boca, meio chocado, mas não consegui dizer nada. Que ironia, a própria Deusa do amor nunca amou.

- Mas,... - comecei a falar mas ela me interrompeu.

- Nossa espécie é como uma fênix, nós vivemos trezentos anos e depois desaparecemos, todas as dez dríades, ao mesmo tempo, por cem anos. Não nos lembramos de nada das nossas vidas anteriores. Só conseguiremos viver eternamente se em uma de nossas vidas de três séculos, pelo menos uma de nós achar sua missão e, ninguém achou.

Ela fez uma pausa e eu fiquei me perguntando o que isso tem haver com nunca amar ninguém.

- Diz a lenda que a nossa missão tem haver com o nosso dom principal, o meu é o amor. Se eu ainda vivo de trezentos em trezentos é porque nunca amei ninguém.

- Sorte a sua. - dei de ombros.

- Talvez. - ela fez uma pausa considerável. - E então, vai voltar para La Push, poodle ? - ela estava me olhando nos olhos agora e pude ver que seus olhos eram tristes, sempre foram tristes, só agora eu notei. Ela estava sorrindo tristemente ao lembrar do apelidinho infeliz, mas eu não estava mais tão encomodado de ela me chamar assim, eu estava num dia bom. - O que foi ? - ela ergueu uma sombrancelha.

- O que foi o quê ? - perguntei ainda mais confuso.

Você está me olhando de um jeito... estranho.

_Pela noite, enquanto você vive, eu vou dormir  
Começando guerras para sacudir o poeta e a batida  
Espero que faça você notar  
Espero que faça você notar  
Alguém como eu_

- Ah, eu só estava pensando aí eu viajei. - menti descaradamente, tomara que ela não tenha dons para discenir quando uma pessoa fala a verdade ou mente.

- E então, vai para La Push ? - ela repetiu a pergunta.

Suspirei ponderando. Seth estava passando maus bocados, mas eu não o mandei me seguir. Droga, estava com pena do pirralho agora. Sam devia estar fazendo muita pressão e Leah também, pobre Seth. Mas se eu voltasse eu...

- Não dá. - engoli em seco sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem nos meus olhos.

Me segurei para não chorar na frente de Aphrodite, isso é no mínimo muito constrangedor. Ela suspirou e por um segundo, parecia que ela entendia o que eu estava passando.

- Tudo bem, eu ajudo o Seth. - pela primeira vez ela não estava me olhando com aquele jeito superior dela.

- Obrigado. - eu disse com dificuldades, não era fácil agradecer a uma pessoa que foi tão irônica.

- Me agradecendo, poodle ? - um sorriso maroto começou a brincar em seus lábios, me provocando, mas seus olhos continuavam rosas. Acho que isso significa que ela está triste ? Coisa mais estranha.

- Por incrível que pareça eu estou agradecendo. - cedi. Não estava a fim de brigas hoje, sorte a dela.

- Então, de nada. - ela ficou séria, mas as suas expressões eram muito tranquilizantes. Olhar para ela era como um calmante, como uma droga, não conseguia desviar o olhar. - Eu queria poder dizer que tudo vai ficar bem.

E eu queria ter certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem. - murmurei mais para mim mesmo do que para Aphrodite.

_Alguém como eu, alguém  
Alguém como você, alguém  
Alguém como você, alguém  
Alguém como você, alguém_

Com um leve aceno de cabeça ela se despediu e sumiu por entre as árvores. Eu amarrei a bermuda na perna, junto ao moletom da Bella e dali a cinco segundos eu tinha quatro patas de novo.

_Eu tenho andado por aí,  
Sempre menosprezando tudo que vejo_

Nossa gentee!!assim da até vontade de parar de escrever sabia??

Nenhuma review nova??

De boa..essa fic é tão ruim assim??(taaparei)

Eu vou apelar agoraa..nao posto cap novo se não tiver Review

Eu realmente não gosto de gente que faz isso..mas to desanimada E chateada com a galera que lê e não comenta ¬¬'


	5. Chapter 5

**Oiii gente bonitaa!!**

**Duas semanas se postar né??**

**Háá.mas esse caap é de **

**Enjoy**

**A música do caap é Sweet Dreams – Beyoncé**

**Eu sou tipo. viciada nessa música**

JPov

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes  
I'm goin' outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide_

Fazia um tempo que eu estava correndo por uma região perto de Quebéc, talvez três dias, e não havia me transformado em humano. Não estava mais em estado tão vegetativo e pude perceber que Leah não estava mais enchendo tanto o saco do Seth, só Sam. Isso porque Leah teve um impriting! E isso realmente me alertou um pouco, mas não falei com Seth diretamente, ele só percebeu que eu estava interessado na história.  
Então eu me liguei que eu não estava mais pensando tanto em Bella de uns dias pra cá, foi diminuindo, quase sumindo da minha memória. Não Bella ainda estava na minha memória, me refiro aos pensamentos masoquistas de antes.

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
and I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this_

Teoria comprovada: Fugir resolve os seus problemas. Sério. Sam vivia me repreendendo por ficar fugindo de La Push, ele tem entrado em contato comigo. E agora ele está bravo mesmo porque eu e Seth sabemos de uma coisa e estamos escondendo dele e, enquanto ele tenta descobrir o que é, eu estou aqui, nem aí pra ele, vegetando. Eu ri. Isso era muito engraçado. Ri mais um pouco, pra poder me lembrar por completo como era rir, já que fezia tanto tempo que eu não ria. Fiquei meio surpreso mas me sentindo um idiota do mesmo jeito.  
De repente um cheiro doce de morango com alguma essência floral. Aphrodite, pensei meio confuso. Por que ela estaria ali ?

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where  
Baby long as youre here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

Me destransformei, tinha certeza que era ela, o cheiro era inigualável. Me escondi atrás de umas árvores altas e grossas e coloquei meu shorts rapidamente. Então eu vi que o moletom da Bella não estava lá. Droga, devo ter perdido enquanto corria.

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
So wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side_

Dei a volta na árvore e dei de cara com Aphrodite me encarando, sem nenhuma expressão. Seus olhos não estavam mais rosas, estavam éntre lilás e rosa, talvez isso significasse um misto de sentimentos ? Vai saber.

- Oi, Poodle. - ela disse mantendo o rosto sem expressão.

- Urgh. Já disse que odeio quando você me chama assim ? - falei já ficando irritado.

- Eu gosto de te provocar. - um sorriso fraco e malicioso se formou em seu rosto.

Revirei os olhos e ela sorriu abertamente.

- O que te traz aqui ?

- É que o seu líder está realmente bravo com Seth. - ela ficou séria e fez uma pequena pausa. - eu acho que seria melhor você voltar para La P...

- Olha aqui Aphrodite, eu sei o que é melhor pra mim, tá legal ? - eu a interrompi, não estava com muita paciência hoje. - E se não te falaram, eu não recebo ordens.

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
and I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this_

Sim, eu podia voltar para La Push, não iria mais sofrer, afinal eu estava superando. Mas ela veio aqui pra me mandar fazer isso ? Pelo amor de Deus, acho que já sou bem grandinho para decidir.

Olhei para ela, suas expreções eram duras, porém seus olhos eram tristes e estavam rosas. Senti remorço por ser tão grosso com ela, não sei por quê mas eu não conseguia não me sentir culpado ao olhar nos seus olhos.

- Por que você tem que ser tão estúpido ? - ela disse ríspida, mas seus olhos contrariavam isso.

- E por que você tem que me seguir ? -respondi com uma pergunta.

Na verdade eu gostava de conversar com ela, quando a gente não brigava, mas eu realmente não sei responder por que eu sou tão estúpido. Me senti culpado de novo.

- Por que eu odeio o seu jeito irresponsável de encarar os problemas, eu odeio quando você foge, eu odeio sentir a sua falta e eu odeio dizer que eu estou gostando de você. Mais do que deveria. - Ela disse cansada e me deu as costas, caminhando devagar para longe.

_  
__You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_  
_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where  
Baby long as youre here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, dont wanna wake up from you_

Alguma coisa me fez reagir.

- Aphrodite, espera! - eu falei alto dando dois passou largos para frente e pegando o seu pulso.

Ela se virou para mim e eu acariciei a sua bochecha colocando o seu cabelo para trás da orelha delicadamente. Ela pegou na minha nuca aproximando os nossos rostos e eu a beijei. Seus lábios eram macios e quentes e se mexiam contra os meus, com certa impaciência. A segurei pela cintura com uma das mãos a acariciando e um leve tremor passou pelo seu corpo. Ela abriu espaço para a minha língua. Provavelmente era seu primeiro beijo, mas procurei não pensar muito nisso.

Depois de um tempo, ela se afastou uns cinco ou seis centímetros e colocou a mão no meu peito.

- O que foi isso exatamente ? - ela disse meio atrapalhada com as idéias.

Seus olhos estavam azuis. Nunca tinha visto seus olhos azuis e a cor ficou muito bem para ela.

- Eu não sei, não sou que sou a deusa do amor aqui. - abri um sorriso largo para ela.

Ela riu e olhou para baixo, corando. Eu também ri.

- Bom, na verdade eu não sou bem a deusa do amor, sabe? - ela disse olhando nos meus olhos, suas mãos ainda estavam firmes em meu peito enquanto as minhas ainda estavam envoltas em seu quadril - lembra quando te contei sobre a minha missão ? - ela ergueu a sombrancelha.

- Claro que sim.

- Uma das Dríades, Atena, me contou pelo seus sonhos, nós nos comunicamos pelos sonhos, que descobriu que quando cumprimos a missão, além de não termos mais que morrer a cada três séculos, nós nos tornamos realmente a personificação da nossa deusa, no meu caso, a deusa do amor e da beleza.

- Deus! E eu achava que minha vida era complicada!

Ela riu. Foi a primeira vez que ela riu naturalmente pra mim. A risada dela doce, não tinha nenhum vestigio da irônia que tinha antes. Sempre ela ria DE mim, agora ela estava rindo PRA mim.  
- Então... O que foi aquilo mesmo?

- Aquilo o que?

- O beijo. Aquilo foi um beijo certo?

Tive que rir com essa. Joguei minha cabeça pra tras e soltei meus braços dela, a deusa do amor me perguntando sobre demonstrações de afeto. Irônico demais.

- Ei! Não ria de mim, poodle! - ela pediu com os olhos suplicantes.

- Ta, desculpa. Sim, querida, aquilo foi um beijo. - ela gelou de frente pra mim, parecia um estátua de marmore.

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So if you were made  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

-ISSO é mau. - sua testa enrrugou.

- Como? Você nao gostou?

- Claro que gostei. - ela revirou os olhos, como se fosse óbvio que tivesse gostado. Sorri vitorioso. - É só que é algo BEM novo pra mim, e, bom, pelo que eu entendi, você... nao quer voltar pra La Push por causa dela e eu não quero... criar expectativas.

- Expectativas de quê ?

- De... deixa pra lá. - ela deu de ombros - Eu... vou voltar e dar seu recado para o Seth, ta?

- O Seth pode esperar. Mas, me fala, expectativa de que ? Eu juro que não vou rir.

- Tá... Bom é que pelo que eu sei, um beijo signifca muito...

Agora EU estava tenso. Aphrodite parecia confusa, indecisa se deveria continuar.

- Continue.

- Não, é melhor não. Isso não vai mudar nada mesmo.

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Vamos ver o que acontece, sim ?

- Ok. - ela disse meio contrariada. - Olha, o beijo signifca amor, paixão e até luxuria. Isso, teoricamente, teria a ver com a minha missão. Eu venho procurado por isso por tempo indeterminado por cumprir essa maldita missão e agora você fez algo que ninguem nunca fez e eu pensei que talvez isso possa ser...

- A prova? - eu também não tinha certeza de nada mas, eu ainda gostava da Bella, certo? Talvez. E eu tinha beijado Aphrodite, e não foi forçado, foi natural. Não, foi... sobrenatural.

- Você gosta da humana ainda, não gosta? - ela ergueu as sombrancelhas, querendo me testar.

Pensei. Era estranho a indecisão que eu sentia em relação à Bella, há três semanas eu teria sido rude para evitar o assunto.

- Um amor cura outro. - eu disse simplismente, sem pensar muito, antes de puxá-la pra mim e destruir a distancia mísera entre nós, com outro beijo.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where  
Baby long as youre here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, dont wanna wake up from you_

**Há.nada como um pouco de romace depois de ver o Jake sofrendo na estréia de New Moon né gente??**

**Reviews:**

**Lya Nikolaevna****:sabe porque eu amo vooc?porque vooc nunca me abanddona amr!!hahaha'**

**Que boom que vooc gosta da deusa do amor!!ela é a minha favorita tbm!!**

**Beijo=***

**Dahii'****:finalmente mais alguém comentoou!!que boom que vooc ta achando a historia boa!!de féé.a opinião de voocs vale muito!!**

**Vooc queria romance??eu caap é o meu preferido!!**

**Tomara que vooc tenha gostado do romancee dele!!**

**Beijo =***


End file.
